


Alone with your Demons

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Demonic Possession, Dream was legit put in a cell where he'd have to deal with his demons alone, Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guilt, Mom Friend Sam!, Nightmare being an asshole, Nightmare is a bitch :), Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Strangulation, heed the tags pls, imprisoned Dream, pls be safe guys, woo hoo dream angst pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream was put into prison after he was possessed by Nightmare and he's suffering from the sadistic wrath of his dreamonDreamon theory poggggggggg
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), more to be added i suppose - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 67
Kudos: 1043





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just speedrunning fics rn man. 
> 
> Hopefully a new chapter of Nyctophobia should come out tomorrow or later today :))))
> 
> This one has things like abuse and such so please if that sets you off don't read! Please read the tags!
> 
> Stay safe everyone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Dream stared at the lava, trying to distract himself from the pain. His hands hurt a lot. He’d tried to get out but he just ended up destroying his hands in the process, the mining fatigue not helping. Dream swallowed, throat dry. He was thirsty, he was hungry and he was oh so tired. But he could never sleep. He didn't want to eat or drink. He just wanted it to be over. Frankly, starving himself was probably more satisfying to watch than eating. He always liked to watch him suffer so he was just giving him what he wanted. His dreamon, otherwise known as Nightmare, was stuck here with him, and Dream really wished Tommy would’ve killed him, he wished he had control of himself so he could have provoked Tommy to kill him because being stuck with a chaos thirsty demon wasn’t good. Nightmare would keep him awake, never letting him sleep to weaken him. Dream had finally gotten control of his body but instead of being free, he was stuck in a cell, the dreamon that ruined his life continuing to do so even when not in control. Dream swallowed thickly, his eyes wet. The son of a bitch ruined his life. Killed his friendships, burned peoples homes. He had to act from the back of his mind as his own body blew up the community house. He had to watch as Nightmare tormented Tommy. He only had control when Nightmare would be able to monitor what he said. When Nightmare was bored with Tommy, he let Dream control himself and Dream was friendly to him. Letting him use his trident, goofing off with him, everything that wasn’t bad at exile was Dream. Dream had to watch as Nightmare ruined everything he’d spent so much time building. Dream felt tears roll down his cheeks but he didn’t care. No one was here to see anyway. Dream closed his eyes, jumping when he felt a hand on his cheek.   
“Wakey, wakey Dreamie~” taunted the dreamon. Dream wanted to scream right then and there but that didn’t get him anywhere, it never did. Dream chose to ignore the other, sometimes if he ignored him he’d get bored and stop bothering Dream. He was proved wrong when a hand wrapped around his throat and his head hit the obsidian wall with a crack. Dream’s vision flickered but he didn’t make a sound, used to the treatment. 

“Don’t ignore me Dream.” spat Nightmare. Dream only looked at him with dull eyes. When he felt the air being blocked he didn’t even move. Was it unfair that Nightmare could touch him? In Dream’s mind it was. He learned a while ago fighting back was useless as he just ended up dying or Nightmare won. Dream was weak from the lack of nutrients and lack of sleep so he just let it happen now. He could tell Nightmare was getting antsy. He wanted to leave just as much as Dream did but Dream knew Nightmare couldn’t hurt anyone while he was stuck in here so he made no attempts at escaping. That was half lie actually. He only tried to escape when Nightmare would attack him mentally. He gets in his head a mess with his thoughts, trying to make Dream believe that he hurt everyone, not Nightmare. That’s probably the only time where Dream still loses it, the one type of torture he’s not numb to just yet. Nightmare tends to go for that one the most sense he knows it still fucks with him. Dream felt the pressure on his throat leave and he took in a deep breath, the coughing making his throat raw. Dream ignored the splitting headache that came from his fucking skull being slammed against obsidian. 

We need to get out of here.” said Nightmare. Dream grit his teeth. There’s no ‘We’ in this relationship only you. Dream realized he must’ve said that out loud because the sinister smile Nightmare gives before delivering a strong kick to Dream’s side doesn’t happen for no reason. Dream fell to the side, clutching his ribs, eyes shut in pain. Nightmare crouched down next to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, making Dream face him.

“It’s we Dream because you let me share this body with you.” said Nightmare. Dream scowled, a hand moving up to his hair to pry the fingers pulling on it. 

“You  _ took _ my body, we don’t share shit.” rasped Dream. Nightmare bared his teeth, showcasing his fangs and he fucking  _ growled.  _

“You let me in, I’m just putting your pathetic existence to use. If that means torturing and hurting your “friends” then so be it.” seethed Nightmare, letting go of Dream’s hair. Dream pushed himself up back into his sitting position. Nightmare smirked, an idea coming to his head.

“I don’t even know why you think they’re your friends Dream. None of them noticed you slowly losing control over your own body.” taunted Nightmare, smirking when he saw Dream’s eyes widen.

“Shut up.” muttered Dream. 

“Oh come on now Dream, it makes sense for maybe people like Niki or Jack to not notice but people like Sapnap and George? They should’ve picked up on your change immediately instead when you did something you would never do they just left.” continued Nightmare. Dream pulled his knees to his chest and put his hands over his ears. Nightmare sneered and grabbed Dream’s left wrist and squeezed,  _ hard,  _ the bone cracking causing Dream to let out a pained scream and pull his arm back. He gently cradled it in front of him, tears welling in your eyes. 

“Do it again, and the other one will be  _ shattered. _ ” threatened Nightmare. Dream looked at him with scared eyes making Nightmare smile in satisfaction. 

“It’s so fun to watch you break Dreamy~” cooed Nightmare, placing a hand under Dream’s chin, relishing in the way Dream jerked his head away from the contact. 

“But we do need to get out, torturing you can only be fun for so long.” said Nightmare. Dream swallowed. 

“There’s n-no way to get out though.” whispered Dream.

“Then figure it out Dream, I don’t care if you have to punch through every single obsidian wall in this damn prison to get us out.” sneered the dreamon. 

“That would never work! The lava would kill me and then we’d be back at the start! Not to mention Sam would know immediately!” argued Dream. Nightmare snarled.

“You’re really testing my patience Dream.” sneered Nightmare. Dream was going to say something but his eyes landed on the lava. He noticed it was going down, and Nightmare hadn’t made himself invisible yet. Nightmare noticed his focused gaze and was going to turn around but then Dream lunged at him, a surprised sound coming from Nightmare throat as they hit the ground, Dream trying to pin him to the ground.

“What the hell-!” cursed Nightmare. Dream held him down the best he could, the lava was practically down and he could see the purple glow of Sam’s netherite armor. While Dream was distracted, Nightmare got one of his hands free and jabbed Dream in the side, a cry of pain escaping from his throat as his grip on Nightmare’s other wrist loosened considerably. Nightmare used a leg and kicked him off of him and Dream hit the obsidian wall with a thud and a sharp cry. He hacked and sputtered as the air he lost came back. Dream heaved a final time before Nightmare was standing over him. Nightmares blood red eyes stared at him, he was pissed and Dream was horrified. Dream wnet to speak but one of Nightmare’s hands wrapped around his throat and lifted him up. Dream sputtered, his not broken hand came up to pry the fingers off but it didn’t work. 

“Do not try to attack me Dream. I’m stronger than you and you know it so just don’t.” said Nightmare. Dream thought he was going to let go, but his grip tightened and Dream’s eyes widened. He was going to kill him. Dream struggled under his grip, eyes closing in pain. He suddenly felt the grip loosen and he opened his eyes to see Nightmare with a shocked expression, black blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as a netherite sword protruded from his chest. 

“So that’s what you were looking at.” muttered Nightmare before he poofed. Dream slid to the floor coughing and then a shiver ran down his spine as Nightmare’s consciousness returned to his body. Sam sheathed his sword and knelt down in front of Dream.

“Dream, slow deep breaths.” said Sam. Dream had tears dripping down his face as he heaved, trying to get in any air. Sam had a hand on his shoulder. When he came to see Dream today, he didn’t expect to see Dream being fucking strangled by almost an exact copy of himself. He didn’t use the bridge because he didn’t want to other person to get away, so he used fire res and swam in the lava. 

“Easy Dream,” soothed Sam, hand rubbing his arm. Dream looked up and Sam felt a strong wave of guilt rush over him. Dream looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the bags under both of them were huge and dark. He looked like he’d lost some weight and his face was still flushed red from lack of oxygen. There was a handprint shaped bruise forming on his neck, it was dark purple and looked genuinely painful. He also noted his swollen wrist and the way Dream’s right hand clutched the ribs on his left. 

“S-Sam?” asked Dream. Sam swallowed and nodded.

“It’s me Dream,” answered Sam. He didn’t even have time to prepare for the contact as Dream lunged forward, hugging him, broken sobs leaving his throat. Sam immediately hugged back once the shock wore off. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here.” soothed Sam. Dream only sobbed louder, not having anyone speak to him that way since he’s been in here. Well, Nightmare did and he was ashamed to say it worked on soothing him until Nightmare hurt him after. He never fell for that one again. Sam held him close, whispering reassurances into his ear. 

“I’m s-sorry Sam, I never w-wanted to h-hurt you guys. I c-couldn’t control myself, he h-had full control and I h-had to j-just watch as h-he tortured you guys, I’m s-so f-fucking sorry!” rambled Dream, voice painfully raw sounding. Sam swallowed. He had heard about Dream having this dreamon thing, Tubbo had told him the story when they were draining the ocean. Tubbo said he had gotten rid of it. So why the hell was it still with him? And from what it sounds like, Dream hasn’t been the one in control. Sam told himself he’d ask more once he got Dream some help and out of this cell. He picked Dream up bridal style and he splashed fire res on both of them. Sam noticed the very well taken care of journal on the chest and he walked over and stored it in his inventory. Maybe it could help him figure out what the fuck is going on. Sam jumped down and then waded his way through the thick, glowing liquid. He made it to the platform and attempted to sit Dream down but the other wouldn’t let go so he had to get onto the edge while still holding him. Sam was thankful he was tall. He reached the other room and sat Dream down. 

“Dream, can you let go? I want to get some healing so your wrist fixes correctly.” asked Sam. Dream looked at him with broken eyes and gave a small nod. Sam smiled at him reassuringly and stood up, he ran over to the passage designed for the wardens and guards and he disappeared behind the wall leaving Dream alone. He felt Nightmare stir in him but his consciousness was thankfully still dormant for now. He would hopefully stay that way for a while. Dream jumped when he heard footsteps, they weren’t heavy so they were’t Sam and Dream tensed when he saw blonde hair and a red and white shirt. Dream sat there, frozen in fear as Tommy’s head looked at the empty cell and then his eyes found Dream’s and they widened. 

“Dream?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Sam get Dre out of prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm DYING 
> 
> lmao its like 3 am- 
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of Nyctophobia rn so that should be out soon! Hope ur excited! :D
> 
> also, what the fuck is sleep? Never heard of it. 
> 
> lmao I hope you guys enjoy!! :D
> 
> I'm so fucking tired rn lmao

Dream sat there, frozen, his eyes staring into Tommy’s. The blonde looked surprised and then a look of confused anger formed on his face. 

“What the fuck!?” yelled the 16 year old. Dream flinched at the loud voice and he began to curl into himself. Tommy marched over to him but Dream looked up at him, fear in his eyes and he scrambled back away from him, breathing ragged. Tommy looked even more confused at his behavior. 

“How the hell did you even get out and where the fuck is Sam?” asked the 16 year old moving to Dream. Dream pushed himself further into the corner. 

“Get away!” yelled Dream suddenly. Tommy’s eyes widened in shock.

“Are you… afraid of me?” asked Tommy. Dream didn’t answer but Dream’s violent shaking did it for him and Tommy smirked. 

“Funny how I used to be just like that when you’d threaten to kill me or blow up my things.” said Tommy. Dream swallowed. That wasn’t him, he knew that wasn’t him so why couldn’t he say it! Dream opened his mouth to speak but dry, painful coughs came from his abused throat. Tommy laughed darkly.

“Isn’t it Dream? How the tables have turned.” continued the blonde. Dream swallowed.

“That w-wasn’t me!” yelled Dream. Tommy only looked more mad. 

“God! You can’t even own up to all the shit you’ve done?! Really!? You hurt everyone I fucking care about and ou won’t even admit it!” yelled Tommy angrily getting into Dream’s space, sending him into panic. Tommy grabbed the front of Dream’s shirt and lifted him up, he was going to yell at Dream again but then his eyes landed on the bruise on his neck. What the fuck? He also saw how utterly horrified Dream looked. The tears in his eyes surprised him the most. He’d never seen all of Dream’s face, only glimpses when they’d be fighting and his mask would shift. The most he’d seen was his mouth and a little bit of his eye so seeing him for the first time, and looking this scared was unbelievably unsettling. 

“What the hell? Where’d that come from?” asked Tommy. Tommy was going to speak again until there was a sharp pressure on his throat from what looked like a netherite dagger.

“Let go of him Tommy.” said Sam, voice deep. Tommy did so instantly, raising his arms in surrender. Sam grabbed the back of Tommy’s shirt and pulled him away from Dream nearly making him fall. Dream had sunk back down to the ground, his unbroken hand clutching his hair. Sam glared at Tommy with eyes that could kill before kneeling down in front of Dream. Dream looked up and relief spread over him at seeing Sam, he was smiling sweetly at him and it made his chest feel warm.

“Hey, hey, calm down Dream. You’re okay. I’m not gonna let him hurt you.” soothed Sam. Dream’s eyes flickered to Tommy who just looked confused now and then back to Sam who was smiling at him. He nodded and Sam’s smile brightened.

“”I have healing for your wrist. I doubt it’ll be enough to heal any other injuries besides your wrist. And I don’t even think I have enough to fully heal your wrist as well.” explained Sam. Dream nodded and Sam put the almost empty bottle to his lips.\, the liquid going down his throat. Dream cringed at the bruning in his throat. He felt his wrist begin to hurt less as Sam pulled out bandages. Dream sniffled, wiping his eyes. Tommy stayed quiet behind Sam watching as the taller began wrapping Dream’s really swollen wrist. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” asked Tommy impatiently. Sam glanced at him and sighed.

“I’m not entirely sure,” answered Sam. Tommy went to ask Dream but Sam cut him off.

“And we’re not pressuring Dream into answering either.” warned Sam before finishing wrapping Dream’s wrist and palm with bandages and then moving to his other hand. He got all the dry blood off and wrapped it too, trying his best to ignore the whimpers of pain. Sam finished and then went to check out the bruise but Dream grabbed his wrist tightly, fear in his eyes.

“Okay, I won’t touch your neck, but can I atleast look?” asked Sam. Dream nodded and lifted his head slightly so Sam could see better. It looked just as bad as it felt. His throat was already pretty messed up from screaming a few hours ago. The abuse Nightmare did only added to the pain.

“You probably won’t be able to talk for a while, but there shouldn’t be anything too bad with it. Dream lowered his head and nodded. Tommy was behind him, his rage had died down and he was just curious. Sam could feel the boy’s questioning, but piercing gaze and sighed in annoyance.

“I came to see how he was doing, and when the lava came down there was another person. I saw Dream look at me and then suddenly attack the other person who I then noticed looked exactly like Dream.” said Sam. Tommy’s eyes widened at his words.

“What the hell do you mean ‘looked exactly like Dream’?” questioned the 16 year old. 

“I don’t know if I’m completely right but I think it might have to do with dreamons. Tubbo told me about them one time, specifically about Dream’s.” answered Sam. 

“We can talk about this later, I want to get him out of here.” said Sam, picking Dream up. Dream laid his head on Sam’s chest, he craved the affection. He hadn’t been touched so sweetly in a long time, hell the last time he had a fucking hug was before exiling Tommy. Dream grabbed a fistful of Sam’s shirt with his undamaged hand. He didn't want Sam to let him go or to leave. He didn’t want to be alone when Nightmare inevitably came back. 

“Don’t worry Dream, I’m not leaving but we are getting you out of here.” said Sam walking towards the Warden only passage to avoid having to drag limp Dream through all the shit in the prison. Tommy warily followed, still unsure about the whole situation. The three made their way through the prison, Dream occasionally whimpering when Sam would accidentally jostle his maybe fractured ribs. Sam and Tommy made it to the portal and Sam flipped the switch, the purple glow illuminating the room. 

“Go first Tommy,” said Sam. Tommy nodded after gathering all his items and then entering it. Sam and Dream went in after. After going through again they appeared in the first portal room, it was night out so there was a few mobs in the room that Tommy quickly took care of. 

“How are you gonna explain this?” asked tOmmy gesturing to the half awake Dream in his arms. 

“I mean, we don’t have to say anything just yet. Could always take him somewhere else?” offered Sam. Tommy shrugged, maybe.

“Speaking of the place, where should we go?” asked Sam. 

“We could always go to my house?” offered Tommy.

“Are you expecting visitors?” asked Sam.

“Nah, too late probably.” answered Tommy and then they settled into silence once more, it wasn’t uncomfortable, they both just noticed how Dream seemed to like listening to the sounds of the night. The sounds of bugs or an animal walking around, the thudding of their footsteps as the walked along the prime path until reaching Tommy’s well known home. They stepped inside the door and Tommy closed it behind them, and then he turned running into Sam’s back.

“What teh fuck S-” Tommy was cut off after seeing Tubbo, and Quackity standing there, all with shocked expressions. Tommy swallowed.

“I thought you weren’t having guests Tommy.” said Sam, gritting his teeth.

“You act like I knew they were going to be here,” mumbled Tommy. Sam pulled Dream closer to his chest.

“What the fuck is going on?” spat Quackity. Tommy stepped forward.

“Uhm, we can explain.” said Tommy. Tubbo stood up.

“Then get to it! Why the fuck is Dream in your house let alone out of prison!?” yelled Tubbo. Dream had gone to sleep on the way here so he shifted slightly in Sam’s hold at the loud voices.

“Guys quiet-” tried Sam.

“No! I want to know why the guy who tried to kill me, Tommy and everyone is here!” argued Tubbo. Sam sighed in annoyance. 

“Sam, a little help would be nice.” said Tommy. Dream was shifting more now. The loud voices making him uncomfortable even in sleep. Sam snarled and turned around.

“Shut the fuck up right now.” demanded Sam, making them all shut up instantly. Dream squirmed again, his eyes cracking open.

“S-Sammy?” mumbled Dream, voice hoarse. Sam’s heart nearly shattered at the nickname. He rarely called him that now, it was honestly nice to hear again.

“Yeah I’m here, sorry they’re being loud. I’m gonna get you in bed and then I’m gonna talk to them about what happened okay?” said Sam. The others stayed quiet during the exchange, Quackity and Tubbo still pissed while Tommy just watched in curiosity. Dream nodded weakly and Sam walked into Tommy’s other room.

“Can he use your bed or do you want to place another one?” asked Sam. 

“Uh he can use mine.” answered Tommy. Sam nodded and laid Dream down, pulling the covers over him, Dream grapes never loosened on his shirt and Dream looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Don’t g-go.” mumbled Dream, tears in his eyes. Sam frowned and knelt down, kissing Dream’s forehead before crawling in the bed next to him, Dream immediately latched onto his torso, head resting on Sam’s chest. Dream snuggled into his chest before his eyes fluttered shut once more the exhaustion of a breakdown and being strangled getting to him. Sam sighed in relief now that he was asleep.

“So,” started Quackity and Tommy and Sam turned to him.

“Mind explaining what the fuck happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy there's gonna be one moreeee
> 
> lmao i hope you like this chapter as well!
> 
> Prison dream fics are so fucking fun to write i cannot
> 
> Okay I'm gonna actually sleep now lmao
> 
> well, probably not but It's nice to say it lmao
> 
> lol love you guys! Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has some issues while they fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god this was only supposed to have 3 chapters-
> 
> lmao i'm very tired so I decided to split the final chapter lmao 
> 
> I haven't written the other chapter yet but I will soon 
> 
> dream angst poggggg Nightmare is still a prick
> 
> also
> 
> !TW! !!DROWNING AND OTHER PHYSICAL ABUSE!!
> 
> Please be safe guys :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

Sam swallowed at Quackity’s question. How the hell was he supposed to explain this?

“Uhm well, I don’t really know how to explain it,” started Sam. 

“There’s nothing to  _ explain _ .” seethed Quackity. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yes there is. I went to go see him and there was another person in there and they attacked him so I helped Dream and got him out.” said Sam.

“How the hell did someone even get in?” asked Tubbo. Sam sighed. 

“It’s a bit different, I think- I could be very wrong here, but I’m pretty sure it was a dreamon.” said Sam, sounding unsure. Tubbo’s eyes widened.

“That’s impossible, we removed his ages ago.” said Tubbo rubbing his temples.

“Well, you could be wrong because something obviously happened to Dream.” said Tommy. Quackity glared at him.

“How is he different? Hm Tommy?” asked Quackity. Tommy stared at him.

“Dream was horrified of me for starters.” answered Tommy.

“Yeah because you killed him twice. It makes sense.” retorted Quackity. Tubbo looked deep in thought.

“Tubbo you aren’t seriously falling for this bs are you?” asked Quackity. Tubbo bit his bottom lip nervously.

“I don’t…. I don't know Quackity.” answered Tubbo.

“Sam knows about the whole Dreamon shit! What if he’s just trying to use it against you?” asked Quackity. Sam growled. 

“Then how do you explain the broken wrist, the bruising on his side or the bruise the dreamon left as it strangled him!?” argued Sam detaching himself from Dream and standing up, towering over the shorter male.

“I don’t know!” yelled Quacity. Sam laughed. 

“Then your argument is the bs here.” spat Sam. Tommy watched the argument continue with cautious eyes until he saw Dream shift. He looked at the blonde and saw his eyes wide in fear and his hands over his ears. He didn’t like the yelling. It reminded him of when Nightmare would get angry and yell. Those yelling fits always turned into pure rage and Nightmare would resort to hurting him. Breaking bones, burning him to death, beating him, he did it all once yelling became too boring. Dream remembers one time when he decided to drown him in the cauldron. He remembered struggling, clawing at his hands to get out of his grasp. Nightmare's strong grip on his hair made his scalp burn. He held one of Dream’s arms behind his back as he held his head under. He had the nerve to bring Dream up, let him breathe but not enough to make much of a difference and then shove him back under. He remembered how Nightmare got mad after Tommy visited. He was yelling and Dream tried to hide in the corner but Nightmare grabbed him and threw him into the middle of the room and began hitting him. Dream remembered every kick and punch. How his ribs creaked until a deafening snap rang through the air, followed by his screams. He remembered how burning alive felt. How the molten lava suffocated him. How he could feel his own flesh burning. All the memories merged and suddenly he wasn’t in Tommy’s house anymore. It was dark, the only light was above him. He knew this place. It was his mind. Dream felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. He heard Nightmare giggle and then he stepped into the light, his piercing red eyes staring at him, a smirk plastered onto his face. 

“Hi~” said Nightmare. Dream stepped back, turning around to run but shadows wrapped around his limbs, dragging him towards the thing he was trying so hard to get away from. Dream tried to scream but nothing came out of his throat. He fought and fought but nothing worked and then he fell to the ground and was dragged. Nightmare walked in front of him and crouched. 

“Just because I can’t see you in person doesn’t mean I can’t fuck with your mind.” taunted Nightmare. Dream’s sobs were muted, no sound escaping. All of this was happening while the others yelled. Tommy watched as Dream’s body went limp, head hanging down, eyes closed. He was pretty confused about what the fuck was happening. He had zoned out the argument a while ago, his curiosity about Dream out weighing the other shit happening. He was completely oblivious to the tortue Dream was about to go through. Nightmare smirked. 

“Crying already?” mocked Nightmare. Dream sobbed again and then Nightmare was in front of him, gripping his jaw tightly.

“Pathetic,” spat Nightmare. Dream whimpered. 

“DO you really think anyone here wants to help you?” asked Nightmare. 

“Why would they help the person who caused them so much pain? You’ve done nothing but hurt them Dream.” said the dreamon head. That wasn’t him, that was Nightmare. He knew that so why was it getting harder and harder to believe? 

“Oh come on now Dream, the only reason they haven’t killed you is because you know how to bring people to life. You mean nothing to any of them Dream. You are worth  _ nothing. _ ” said Nightmare. Dream felt tears run down his cheeks, but he continued to shake his head. Sam helped him right? He saw Nightmare was hurting him and he helped him. He said he wasn’t going to go anywhere. He wasn’t lying. 

“But what if he was Dream?” said Nightmare, reading Dream’s thoughts. Dream shook his head faster this time. 

“You know I’m right Dream. You have the perfect chance at freedom. You should take it Dream. We can be the ones in control again Dream.” said Nightmare. Dream slammed his eyes shut. He was never in control. Only Nightmare was. He wasn’t going to give in. Tommy saw his body twitch and he swallowed. He moved closer to Dream. Tommy reached out cautiously and placed his hand on Dream’s shoulder and Dream’s entire body jerked violently and he threw himself away from Tommy, hitting the wall with a painful thud. Tommy retracted his hand immediately and the argument abruptly stopped. Dream’s hands flew to his hair as his vision returned. Nightmare was certainly pissed when he was pulled out of his mind. Sam turned around and saw the state Dream was in. 

“What did you do?” asked Sam, the question directed at TOmmy. Tommy raised his hands defensively.

“I just touched his shoulder and he did that!” defended Tommy. Sam rolled his eyes and approached Dream and reached out to him.

“Dream you-” started Sam but as soon as his skin touched Dream’s, Dream fuckoing screamed and began hyperventailing immedtealy. 

“D-don’t touch,” whispered Dream. Sam nodded.

“Okay, I won’t touch. What’s wrong, Dream?” asked Sam. Dream moved his hands and

he stood up suddenly, grabbing Sam’s shoulders.

“S-Sam, you gotta believe m-me, I didn’t want t-to hurt anyone b-but I couldn’t c-control 

Myself. It was h-him! Please!” rambled Dream, his eyes filled with tears and desperation. 

“Dream-” tried Sam again but Dream shook his head, Nightmare’s voice ringing through it.

  
  


_ It was you Dream. _

_ They’re never gonna believe you Dream. _

_ You hurt them Dream. _

  
  


Dream cried out and grabbed his hair once more.

“Shut up goddammit!” yelled Dream. The voice wouldn’t stop, it wouldn’t stop saying these things. He just wanted them to shut up. Dream’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor, his knees hitting the floor with a crack. Sam didn’t waste a moment pulling Dream into a hug. Dream struggled against him. 

“It’s okay Dream, it’s okay. I know it wasn’t you. It’s okay, Dream.” soothed Sam. Dream sibbed against his chest.

“Please don’t p-put me b-back, I’m s-sorry. I can’t b-be in there a-again with him. He h-hurts me and I f-fucking hate it.” continued Dream. Sam out a hand on the back of Dream’s head and pulled him close.

“You’re not going back, It's okay. I’m the warden so they can't even get into the prison without me. Said Sam. Dream’s sibs echoed through the room, incoherent apologies were whispered every now and then. Quackity and Tubbo watch the breakdown with shocked expressions. Sam turned his head to them.

“So. Still think he’s lying?” asked Sam. They looked away from him. Quackity huffing. Tubbo sighed and looked Sam in the eyes.

“No.” answered Tubbo.

“What can we do to help?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fuckers! 
> 
> sry lol I'm very tired ;-;
> 
> anyway, I hope this was okay! 
> 
> If im honest I'm not very proud of it haha
> 
> So sorry if it wasn't to good! Hopefully the next things i post will be better :)
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> I'm sorry this one was pretty brutal, I'll something less cruel soon :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	4. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to find a way to get rid of Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i actually wrote this
> 
> omg i've been putting it off bc i haven't known what i was gonna do lol
> 
> lol it was actually pretty fun to write 
> 
> it's done now! So i can focus on break out and Nyctophobia :)))
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“That I don’t know. Dream probably knows but…” Sam looked down at Dream who was clinging to him. His breathing erratic and tears on his cheeks. Sam continued to soothe him. 

“Maybe you guys can try to exorcise him again?” offered Tommy. Dream shook his head rapidly. 

“N-No, that won’t w-work.” mumbled Dream. Sam rubbed his back.

“Why?” asked Quackity. 

“He’s b-been with me t-too long.” answered Dream. Sam frowned.

“Dammit. Is there no way we can get him out?” said Tommy. Dream shook his head weakly.

“I’ve t-tried. Never w-works.” muttered Dream. 

“Then, are we screwed?” asked Quackity. Everyone looked at Dream solemnly. Tubbo suddenly clapped his hands together.

“We may not be able to get him out but we can put him to sleep!” exclaimed Tubbo. They all looked at him. 

“What do you mean?” asked Sam. Tubbo smiled brightly and ran out of the room to Tommy’s ender chest, shifting through it to find the dreamon book. 

“There’s a spell in this that can put them to sleep for a certain amount of time, “ muttered Tubbo as he flipping through the pages. Dream lifted his head form Sam’s chest.

“A-Asleep?” questioned the blonde. Tubbo found the page and lifted up the book, showing off the pages.

“Yeah, Dreamon’s who have been in the host’s body for too long cannot be removed, so a spell to put them into a hibernation of sorts. Only for about a month or two depending on how strong the dreamon is and how long they’ve been in the host’s body.” explained the boy. Tubbo turned to Dream.

“How long has the dreamon been with you?” asked Tubbo. Dream swallowed and remembered something Nightmare said. 

_ They didn’t even notice you were fighting for control. _

_ You fought for months Dream and not one person knew. _

Dream shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts. 

“Dream?” asked Sam and Dream looked at him. 

“S-soryy.” mumbled Dream.

“Uhm it’s b-been almost half a year.” answered Dream and Tubbo paled.

“Half a y-year?” stuttered Tommy. Dream nodded.

“Yeah and n-no one e-even noticed.” said Dream hugging Sam tighter. They all felt guilt settle in their chests. 

“God, we’re so sorry Dream.” said Sam running his fingers through Dream’s hair. Dream just shrugged, flinching when his ribs creaked. Dream closed his eyes as the others talked about the spell, what they’d need and such. His breathing finally evened out, and he let himself relax against Sam’s chest until a shiver ran up his spine and his eyes shot open. He knew that feeling. How long had it been since Nightmare was stabbed? Dream felt panic surge in him, Nightmare was waking up. 

“Wait, so you just need to say that stuff and he’s forced to be asleep?” asked Quackity. Tubbo nodded.

“Yeah, it’s simpler than an exorcism. As long as he has this gold pendant we should be able to perform it.” said Tubbo. Sam took the pendant and then he felt Dream’s entire body go rigid. Sam placed teh pendant on the bed and looked at Dream who was frozen, fear, stress, exhaustion all together didn't make a great combo. Dream’s eyes widened when a shadow appeared in the doorway, before looking at him, blood red eyes staring before a wide smile appeared on its face. The shadow took the form of him, an exact duplicate. Dream stared in horror, his mouth dry. The others were still talking, unaware of the looming threat until it knocked on the wooden door nearly making them all jump. All their heads snapped to the side, looks of shock on their faces.

“Hi~” taunted Nightmare. Dream hugged Sam impossibly tight as he stared at Nightmare. Sam pulled him closer, and snarled.

“GEt the fuck away right now.” threatened the hybrid. Nightmare smirked. 

“Or what? Gonna stab me again? Hate to break it to you bub but I’m not in my physical form right now.” said Nightmare, floating over to Sam. 

“No more stabbing,” said Nightmare. Dream looked away. 

“So you can’t hurt anyone here?” asked Tubbo nervously. The dreamon turned to him.

“Nope, can’t hurt any of you,” said Nightmare gesturing to the four of them. Dream tensed before pushing away from Sam.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t hurt him.” finished the demon and the others moved but Nightmare was faster. He disappeared from their sight before appearing behind Dream. Dream turned around, and scrambled backwards but Nightmare reached forward and grabbed Dream’s hair tightly, eliciting a sharp cry from Dream. Sam reached for Nightmare’s fingers but his hand passed through.

“I said you can’t touch me,” said Nightmare with a smirk. He yanked the already very weak Dream forwards before pulling him to his side, putting an arm around Dream’s neck. 

“Hi Dreamy~” said Nightmare and Dream tried to push away it didn’t work.

“Let go of him you bastard!” yelled Tommy. Nightmare smirked. 

“Aww why?” questioned Nightmare as he gripped Dream’s chin. 

“He hurt you remember? If I remember correctly you were gonna kill yourself becuase of what Dream did right?” asked Nightmare innocently. Tommy tensed at his words and Sam stepped up.

“That wasn’t him,” said Sam. 

“But you guys certainly didn’t see the difference between me and him did you? You all just assumed that he would hurt all of you. Isn’t that right, Dream?” asked the dreamon making Dream face him. Dream closed his eyes and tried to turn his face but Nightmare gripped his chin harder. Dream continued to claw at Nightmare’s arm. Nightmare rolled his eyes and released him. Dream’s eyes opened again and he saw Tubbo looking at him. Tubbo looked down at the bed, eyes landing on the pendant. Dream looked back at him to see Tubbo pointing to the book. The pendant was golden with a gold encased emerald in the middle. Dream looked at it and then Nightmare who was smirking proudly. Tubbo nodded and looked at Nightmare.

“What are you getting out of all this?” asked Tubbo, stepping forwards. Nightmare looked at the kid and Dream reached for the pendant while still clawing at Nightmare’s arm with his other hand. Nightmare watched as Tubbo walked to his left. 

“Ey, it’s quite fun. Hurting all of you with your friend’s body? And then getting to watch as he screams and begs for me to stop? It’s so  _ wonderful. _ ” answered Nightmare. Dream’s finger touched the pendant before grabbing it and gripping it tightly in his palm. Dream looked over at Tubbo who glanced at him before opening the book. Dream lifted up the pendant and placed it against Nightmare’s arm. Hot, searing agony shot through the dreamon, and he yelped, letting Dream go. Dream moved away quickly and Tubbo began the chant immediately. Time seemed to slow in that moment. Sam and Quackity grabbed Dream and pulled him away. Nightmare screeched and reached for him. Dream closed his eyes once he was away, clinging to whoever was in front of him. All the noises blended into a loud ringing and Dream covered his ears and sunk to the floor, his forehead on the ground. His hands did nothing to block out the sound and Dream realized it was in his own head. It hurt so much and Dream bit his lips so hard it bled. He felt tears come to his eyes and slammed them shut. Then suddenly it stopped. Dream didn’t move from his position, hands still over his now ringing ears. He felt a hand on his back and heard a muffled voice.

“-eam! Dream!” yelled Sam. Dream’s eyes shot open and he shot up, gasping sharply before coughing into his shoulder. He blinked and saw Sam kneeling on the ground in front of him, Tubbo, Tommy and Quackity looking at him with worried expressions.

“H-huh?” said Dream and Sam pulled him into a hug. 

“You just collapsed and covered your ears and we didn’t know if it worked or not.” said Tubbo.

“Did it?” asked Quackity. Dream swallowed and hugged Sam back.

“I d-don’t-” but he was cut off by another coughing fit. 

“You good Big D?” asked Tommy. Dream nodded and cleared his throat.

“How d-do you know if i-it worked?” asked Dream. Tubbo lifted the book and flipped back to the page. 

“Uhm, it says you need to go to your mind and see what's there.” answered Tubbo. They all looked at Dream. Dream swallowed, fidgeting nervously with his shirt. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we’re here,” said Sam. Dream looked at him and nodded. Sam held out his hand and Dream took it, squeezing it. If he squeezed too tight Sam would never say, he just wanted him to know he was okay and felt comfortable. Dram closed his eyes, and willed himself to enter the palace his consciousness was forced to go when Nightmare was in control. He was in the dark space. He looked around quickly, listening for anything. He suddenly saw a light somewhere that looked far but he walked towards it hesitantly. When he arrived, it was an obsidian box, a lock sat on the front, chains wrapped all around it. Dream swallowed when he saw the name NIGHTMARE engraved messily into the metal. Dream touched the rough engravings lightly before he was suddenly forced out of his mind and thrown back into his body nearly falling over if it weren’t for Sam. Dream blinked a few times.

“Is he…?” asked Tommy. Dream swallowed and looked down at his hands. The others watched as Dream kept his face down. Dream looked up, tears running down his face and a shaky smile.

He’s- he’s” tried Dream but he choked on a sob and Sam pulled him into a hug.

“He’s g-gone Sam,” mumbled Dream and Sam hugged him tighter.

“I’m glad Dream,” whispered Sam. Dream’s sobs of relief filled the room and Tommy put a hand on his back, Quackity stood next to Tubbo with a smile. Tubbo sighed in relief. 

“It’s not permanent, you need to tell me when you feel he’s coming back, okay?” asked Tubbo. Dream nodded and TUbbo smiled

“He’s finally g-gone.” muttered Dream.

“He’s finally gone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy ending poggg
> 
> I was totally gonna give this a sad ending at one point but i chose this one lol
> 
> I'm kinda iffy on it tbh so i hope it wasn't bad lol
> 
> I'm currently in science so this is gonna be short lol
> 
> I hope u all enjoyed! 
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy dream angst pogggggg
> 
> This was fun to write lol hopefully it was good :)
> 
> it's a school day and i really said fuck school, block me is better :)
> 
> Nightmare is a bitchhhhh but Mom friend Sam pog! 
> 
> Lol hope you guys enjoyed! Love you guys! 💚💚
> 
> Also, if you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship or living in an abusive home people get help. And for the people who can't get help, I'm sorry for what you're going through but know your not alone, and that we love you :)
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


End file.
